Récit
Le jeu est centré autour du Sorceleur Geralt, qui souffre d'amnésie au début du jeu. Il apprendra au fur et à mesure qu'il était un Sorceleur de renom, et retrouve des amis et des ennemis qui se souviennent de lui, mais dont il ne se souvient pas. Il redéfinira ses rapports avec eux et choisira son chemin dans l'intrigue politique qui l'entoure. Choix de chemin Dans le jeu, Geralt sera forcé de choisir sa voie. Trois voies principales lui sont ouvertes. Dans ce wiki, on les désignera ainsi : :* Le choix de la Scoia'tael (l'icône du nuage d'écureil): dans cette voie, Geralt s'allie à des non-humains, les Elfes . :* Le choix de l'Ordre (l'icône de la Rose-Ardente): dans cette voie, Geralt s'allie avec l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente, des chevaliers protégeant les habitants de Wyzima . :* Le choix neutre (l'icône du médaillon de sorceleur): dans cette voie, la plus fidèle à La Saga du Sorceleur, Geralt ne s'allie ni avec les Elfes ni avec l'Ordre, mais fait ce qu'il pense être pour le mieux. Prologue (Kaer Morhen) Geralt débute son aventure dans la forteresse de Kaer Morhen où il fait face à l'attaque de bandits menée par deux sombres personnages , Le Professeur et un mage mystérieux. Le joueur apprendra par la suite qu'ils font partie d'une organisation criminelle appelée la Salamandre, et sont venus dérober des potions spéciales , développées pour modifier génétiquement les sorceleurs et servant à leur donner du pouvoir. Mais leurs intentions à ce sujet ne sont pas claires. Le Prologue se termine par la fuite du Professeur et du mage hors de Kaer Morhen, avec ces breuvages, grâce à la téléportation. Les Sorceleurs restants décident de se séparer afin de rechercher et stopper la Salamandre. Ils seront aidés par certains personnages tout au long de l'aventure. Liens * Quêtes dans le Prologue ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires * Prologue Catégorie * Cartes dans le Prologue Chapitre I (Faubourgs de Wyzima) Ce premier chapitre est l'exploration par Geralt des Faubourgs de Wyzima où une Bête terrasse les paysans. Là, il rencontrera Shani, qui sera présente dans les chapitres suivants. Notez que dans ce chapitre, Geralt n'a plus accès à Kaer Morhen, mais qu'il gagne l'accès aux Faubourgs de Wyzima. Liens * Quêtes dans le Chapitre I ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires ** Contrats ** Quêtes de trophées * Chapitre I Catégorie * Cartes dans le Chapitre I Chapitre II (Quartier du Temple) Dans ce chapitre, Geralt a accès au Quartier du Temple, où il aura à résoudre un mystère . Qui est impliqué dans La Salamandre? Plusieurs personnages importants de la ville sont suspects, et Geralt reçoit l'aide du flic pour trier les indices et en tirer parti. dans ce chapitre, Geralt n'a plus accès aux Faubourgs de Wyzima, mais il obtient l'accès au Quartier du Temple,à une partie des égouts,à la Digue, le cimetière et les marais. Liens * Quêtes dans le Chapitre II ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires ** Contrats ** Quêtes de trophées * Chapitre II Catégorie * Cartes dans le Chapitre II Chapitre III (Quartier des marchands) Dans le chapitre 3, Geralt devra suivre de nouvelles pistes conduisant à la Salamandre. Les Scoia'tael commencent aussi à se montrer plus hardis dans leurs tentatives. Important: Choisir de conduire Alvin à Triss ou à Shani modifie les événements des chapitres suivants. La description suivante s'applique au cas où Alvin a été confié à Triss. Notons que si Geralt a toujours accès aux mêmes zones que dans le second chapitre, il obtient en plus l'accès au Quartier des marchands et à de nouvelles zones dans Les égouts de la ville. Liens * Quêtes dans le Chapitre III ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires ** Contrats ** Quêtes de trophées * Chapitre III Catégorie * Cartes dans le Chapitre III Chapitre IV (Bords du lac) Geralt se trouve alors dans une zone entièrement nouvelle de Temeria, loin de Wyzima et séparé de la plupart de ceux qu'il connait. Jaskier et Alvin sont cependant avec lui, et il est entouré de nouvelles intrigues. Le chapitre se termine par une confrontation entre l' Ordre de la Rose-Ardente et la Scoia'tael, où Geralt doit choisir son camp (bien qu'il puisse aussi choisir de rester neutre, acceptant les conséquences de ce choix). Remarquons que Geralt n'a plus accès aux zones autorisées dans le chapitre 3. Il peut maintenant explorer le lac, le village, les champs et l'île de l'Hirondelle Noire. Liens * Quêtes dans le Chapitre IV ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires ** Contrats ** Quêtes de trophées * Chapitre IV Catégorie * Cartes dans le Chapitre IV Chapitre V (Vieille Wyzima) Note that Geralt no longer has access to the areas he had access to in Act IV. He can now explore the areas of Vieille Wyzima, the cimetière des marais and the vieux château area. Le choix de la Scoia'tael Geralt fights for the elves in the conflict between the Ordre de la Rose-Ardente and the Scoia'tael in Eaux-Troubles. But Wyzima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets Zoltan once again, and must help him and the refugees get out of Vieille Wyzima to the relative safety of the cimetière des marais. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the strige curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about the Repaire de la Salamandre, and as a result, Azar Javed's location Le choix de l'Ordre Geralt fights for the Order in the conflict between the Ordre de la Rose-Ardente and the Scoia'tael in Eaux-Troubles. But Wyzima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets Rayla once again, and must help her in Vieille Wyzima and get to Siegfried who lies wounded in the field hospital. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the strige curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about the Repaire de la Salamandre, and as a result, Azar Javed's location Choosing the Le choix de l'Ordre means that Zoltan is rather miffed at Geralt, and he must find an Order armorer. Le choix neutre Geralt escaped the conflict between the Ordre de la Rose-Ardente and the Scoia'tael à Eaux-Troubles. But Wyzima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets Shani once again, and must help her get out of la vieille ville to the relative safety du cimetière des marais. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the strige curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about Repaire de la Salamandre, and as a result, Azar Javed's location. Liens * Quêtes dans le Chapitre V ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires ** Contrats ** Quêtes de trophées * Chapitre V Catégorie * Cartes dans le Chapitre V Epilogue With Princess Adda cured of the Striga curse once more (or dead, depending on what happens in the crypt), Foltest and King Radovid of Rédanie forge an alliance. Foltest agrees to give his daughter's hand (if she survives) in marriage to Radovid in exchange for the use of Radovid's army, to help in resolving the Ordre/Scoia'tael conflict. It has also been revealed that the Order was behind the Salamandra all along, with Jacques d'Aldersberg, Grand Maître of the Order, using Azar Javed and his organization to build an army of mutants able to overthrow Foltest to take the throne. With Javed dead, the Grand Maître will be expecting Geralt's visit... King Foltest and King Radovid agree to use their armies to attack the Order of the Flaming Rose. Geralt is given permission to eradicate the Grand Maître and any of his servants. Le choix de la Scoia'tael Yaevinn asks for freedom for the elves, and King Foltest acknowledges him cautiously; stating that he will only recognize elves and dwarves if they lay down their arms. King Foltest recommends that Yaevinn leave his kingdom, a symbolic gesture which would allow people to perceive the banishment as punishment for his crimes during the uprising. Foltest then promises Geralt that he will protect the witcher's friends from harm and not pursue Yaevinn terribly vigorously. Geralt and Yaevinn confront Siegfried shortly thereafter. Siegfried calls Geralt inhuman and expresses regret for not killing him when they first met. Siegfried dies. Geralt and Yaevinn are then ushered into a safe house, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, l'ermite, Carmen, the fille déterminée and l'apprentie are hiding. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him and consider him a traitor. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. L'ermite states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. L'apprentie informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, a strange ghoul and the fille déterminée from Lakeside idle. Geralt and Yaevinn leave through the cellar, which leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. Another fight ensues outside, and Geralt takes a key from a wounded Flaming Rose Knight. Geralt and Yaevinn descend into the sewer where they face another tough monster, the zeugl. After traveling through dire sewers, Geralt and Yaevinn finally reach the cloister where the Grand Maître resides. Yaevinn is wounded and tells the witcher to go on without him. Le choix de l'Ordre Siegfried convinces Foltest that the Order can remain loyal to the king despite Jacques de Aldersberg's actions and Foltest names him the new Grand Maître. Geralt and Siegfried confront the remaining knights of the Order shortly after. Geralt and Siegfried are then ushered into a safe house, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, l'ermite, Carmen, the fille déterminée and l'apprentie are hiding. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him and consider him a traitor. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. L'ermite states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. L'apprentie informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, a strange ghoul and the fille déterminée from Lakeside idle. Geralt and Siegfried leave through the cellar, which leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. They meet Yaevinn outside. The elf is disgusted with Geralt and they duel. Yaevinn dies. Geralt then takes a key from a wounded Flaming Rose Knight. Geralt and Siegfried descend into the sewer where they face another tough monster, the zeugl. After traveling through dire sewers, Geralt and Siegfried finally reach the cloister where the Grand Maître resides. Siegfried is wounded and tells the witcher to go on without him. Le choix neutre Geralt arrives back in the Quartier du Temple with Triss Merigold and informs the king of his findings. Geralt and Triss confront Siegfried shortly after. Geralt has the opportunity to kill or spare Siegfried. Geralt and Triss go to a shelter, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, l'ermite, and l'apprentie reside. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. L'ermite states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. L'apprentie informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, Vetala and the fille déterminée from the Lakeside idle. Geralt and Triss leave through the basement, that leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. Geralt meets Yaevinn outside and has the opportunity to kill or spare him as with Siegfried earlier. More fighting ensues, then Triss mentions that they must descend into the sewer. This time there is no wounded knight to give them the key, Triss has it already. After traveling through dire sewers, and dispatching the zeugl, Geralt and Triss finally reach the cloister where the Grand Maître resides. At this point, Geralt uses a ruse to ditch Triss so he can go on alone. The Paths converge From this point, no matter which path Geralt has chosen, he goes on alone. When Geralt finds the Grand Maître, it is revealed that everything he has done was to save humanity from the inevitable "Great White Frost", la Prophétie d'Ithilinne. All his life, he was plagued by visions of what the future of humanity would look like if nothing was done. His solution was simple, he'd become their saviour. To achieve this, he created mutants: Greater Brothers, who had all the strength and skill of a witcher, but without the sentimentality. These mutants would shepherd Believers on an exodus to the south, thereby saving them from the dire predictions. Geralt quite rightly remarks at that point that every megalomaniac speaks of a "higher purpose". And with the help of the friends he has made during the course of the story, Geralt makes it through the Grand Maître's vision and ends his plans. Gerail's final choice involves a demand from the Roi de la Chasse Sauvage pour l'esprit du Grand Maître. Note: 'In the Epilogue, Geralt no longer has access to any areas in Act V. He is now back in the Quartier du Temple, to be teleported to the Plaines de Glace, and finally back to the Cloître courtyard. Liens * Quêtes dans l'Epilogue ** Quêtes primaires ** Quêtes secondaires * Epilogue Catégorie * Cartes dans l'Epilogue Ending cinematic In the cinematic end sequence (also known as the "outro"), king Foltest is attacked by a masked assassin, and is defended by Geralt. This assassin is very skilled and fights using two swords. The battle is pitched and the outcome does not seem at all certain, but at the last moment, Geralt throws his recently acquired coin purse at the villain. This ploy startles the assailant sufficiently to allow the witcher an unparried blow, which he lands with aplomb, severing one of the attacker's arms. In the aftermath, both Geralt and king Foltest take a closer look at the villain's face which has now been unmasked. Inexplicably, the man appears to have the same eye mutation as Geralt ... to be continued... Liste des lieux prinicpaux * 'Prologue ** Kaer Morhen * Chapitre I ** Faubourgs de Wyzima * Chapitre II ** Quartier du Temple de Wyzima ** Cimetière de Wyzima ** Jetée ** Égouts ** Marais * Chapitre III ** Quartier des marchands de Wyzima ** Cimetière de Wyzima ** Jetée ** Égouts ** Marais * Chapitre IV ** Bords du lac ** Eaux-Troubles ** Champs ** l'Île de l'Hirondelle Noire * Chapitre V ** Vieille Wyzima ** Château de Foltest ** Cimetière des marais ** Vieux château * Epilogue ** Plaines de Glace Information additionnelle * Quêtes * Élixirs * Explosifs * Huiles * Ingrédients * Objets d'amélioration des glaives cs:Děj hry de:Storyline en:The Witcher storyline es:Argumento it:Storia hu:Történetszál pl:Fabuła Catégorie:The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Prologue Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre I Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre II Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre III Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre IV Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V Catégorie:The Witcher Epilogue